Childish Mannerisms
by Midnight-Waterlily33
Summary: In which Ciel behaves like a child. Sebastian is entertained, indeed. Drabbles.
1. 1-3

**Random drabbles that involve various situations in which Ciel Phantomhive behaves very childishly. I have a secret love for it. Random, disconnected and unrelated. Pretty OOC Ciel. Tis my favorite way to write Ciel. **

**Kuroshitsuji = not mine. **

* * *

1. Held

The young master Ciel had wandered all the way down into his demon butler's quarters, surprising the tall man in black. It was the middle of the night, and as far as Sebastian was aware, the little master was asleep.

"What are you doing, young master? Is there something you require?"

The blue eyed boy nodded slowly, peering up at crimson eyes innocently, almost pleadingly before approaching the demon and instructing him to sit down in the nearest armchair. The child then proceeded to climb onto his butler's lap.

"Young...master...?" Sebastian was shocked, even more so when the boy curled up and buried his face in the man's tailcoat. Sebastian quickly surveyed the master's desires an wrapped his arms securely around the little boy who in turn, gripped the coat tightly in his little fists and sighed.

"Is there anything concerning you, young master?" Sebastian asked.

The head of blue-black hair shook in declination and a small voice said, "I just want to be held."

"Yes, my lord."

2. Fear

The Earl of Phantomhive did not fear death; in fact, he welcomed it with open arms. He did not flinch when bearing witness to gruesome deaths—frankly, he was, more often than not, responsible for such things. Darkness, demons, and blood were nothing to Ciel Phantomhive. He was fearless.

Except for when it came to dentists.

Going to the dentist terrified Ciel more than anything else. It was perhaps the _only _thing that frightened the young master.

"No, Sebastian, I am not going," the blue eyed boy crossed his arms across his chest indignantly as his demonic butler beckoned Ciel to the awaiting carriage. Demonic was the perfectly fitting word for Sebastian right now… for it was downright cruel of the _servant _to order his master to do such a horrid thing.

"Young master, as your butler, it is my duty to…"

"Exactly! As my _butler! _As my _butler _you have no right to give me orders. So I am not going."

"It is my duty to protect you from harm, master. And that includes cavities. In time they can rot out your teeth completely; something I would consider rather harmful, yes? Now please, young master. The sooner we leave, the sooner it can be over and done."

A childish little pout settled over the young boy's lips and he silenced, but only stood still in front of the open doorway, staring woefully toward the carriage. Sebastian beckoned the boy again, but Ciel refused to move.

"Young master, _why _is it you have this aversion to go to the dentist?" Sebastian prompted. The butler was already well aware that it was fear, and Ciel was using sheer stubbornness to hide it. But for his own amusement, the demon wanted to hear the words from his master's mouth. He knew it would ruin his pride, and that charmed Sebastian exponentially.

"Because I do not like the dentist," Ciel replied, pouting more. "What does it matter?"

"And why do you not like the dentist?"

Ciel remained silent.

"Well then, since you will not cooperate, I must take matters into my own hands," Sebastian sighed. He dashed over and scooped up the unsuspecting master, holding him against his struggles and made his way toward the doorway.

"No, please, Sebastian!" Ciel's irate tone melted away immediately. "I-I'm scared!"

Sebastian stopped in his tracks and an evil smirk appeared on the demon's pale face. "Oh, young master," he said teasingly, knowing it would hit the prideful boy right where it irked him. "Do not worry. I will protect you." He patted the back of his blue-haired head gently like one might a baby and snickered internally at the red tint that appeared on Ciel's cheeks.

"Put me down this instant!" Ciel roared. "And I still don't want to go to the dentist!"

3. Sugar

"Blucccchhhhuuccch!" The oddest, least graceful unintelligible sound erupted from the young Earl of Phantomhive, calling the attention of his butler.

Sebastian was caught between a frown of disapproval and a chuckle of amusement when he saw Ciel hunched over his tea saucer at the table, dribbles of Earl Gray down his chin and in puddles on the saucer and the table.

"That was not very mannerly of you, young master," Sebastian pointed out, coming to the young boy's side with a handkerchief to wipe his mouth.

"Well it isn't my fault you made tea that tastes of sludge! Have you never heard of _sugar?" _

"Master, there is sugar in your tea."

"Well it needs way more!"

* * *

**Like? Hate? More? No more? Whatever you think, let me know?  
**

**Adios! **

**~Casey**


	2. 4

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed and liked the first chapter. These are just simple and silly, but I'm so glad some people liked it. **

**Black Butler is still not mine, of course.  
**

* * *

4. Incompetent

Ciel was determined. He could do this. If he could solve mysteries, run a company, and maintain his studies all at once, he could most definitely button a stupid shirt. Sebastian was downstairs preparing breakfast, and Ciel was going to dress himself before Sebastian returned. He was sick of being treated like a stupid little child who could not dress himself.

The blue-haired child's clumsy little fingers fumbled with the buttons on his white collared shirt, trying, but always failing. He just could not get it! Why was this so complicated?

Angrily, he moved on to his trousers. _What the hell?! _Those had buttons on them too! Whose bright idea was that?

Ciel couldn't even tie his eye patch on himself. He didn't know how to tie a bow. He didn't even know how to tie a simple knot, he realized. How much he missed out on always being a future Earl and having someone always waiting on him! He didn't even know how to tie his shoes or button a shirt. Someone was always there to do so for him.

A soft knock sounded on the bedroom door, and Sebastian entered with a cart filled with trays and a silver teapot.

"Oh, I see we're eager to be getting ready today," the demon chuckled. "Though I think you're missing a few steps, young master."

Ciel blushed in chagrin as Sebastian stared at his young lord, standing beside the large dresser, an open shirt hanging off his shoulders, his trousers unbuttoned and falling off, and his feet shoved haphazardly into the wrong shoes. "I'm not incompetent," Ciel pouted. "I can do it… except for the buttons. And ties." His pout grew more severe and he stared down at his untied shoes, looking dejected.

"Allow me to aid you, young master?" Sebastian appeared beside the boy, smiling. Ciel, in turn only frowned more.

"No!" he cried, his cheeks coloring with childish irritation. "I have to learn to do this by myself eventually. I am not a stupid little kid!"

Sebastian wanted to scoff at the hypocrisy. His young little charge was pouting and nearing tears of frustration. His rosy red cheeks, still round with childhood and wide, watery blue eyes only made him look as childish as could be. But instead of laughing, something compelled Sebastian to kneel beside the boy and offer, "Would you like me to teach you how to do it, my lord?"

Ciel nodded, almost smiling—but not quite. But almost was good enough. Sebastian removed one of the shoes from Ciel's foot and held it up for the little master to see. "Okay. First you cross the laces like this…"

* * *

**And that is my very OOC Ciel. I like to think that if the real Ciel Phantomhive knew what I was turning him into, he would eat me alive. Hah. **

**This isn't so much of a drabble as a little one-shot. It's not as short as the others, and that's why it's only one this chapter. **

**More to come, if people want it! Until next time, lovely people! **


	3. 5

**Whooooooa man. Two updates in one day. This doesn't happen to me. It's a good day. **

**Nah, I don't own Kuroshitsuji. **

* * *

5. Secret

Sebastian entered his master's study to bring in the afternoon tea, and he found Ciel with his chair turned away from the door. He did his "polite butler's cough," making the young lord spin around, and instantly shoot his hands into his desk drawer as if to hide something.

"Young master…?" Sebastian questioned his odd behavior.

"Nothing!" Ciel crowed. "It's nothing!"

"What is nothing, young master?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe I said anything other than your name."

Ciel only fixed a stony glare in the demon butler's red eyes and said coolly, "So what is the tea today, Sebastian?"

"A Chamomile and Lemon Balm blend, young master. I figured you may be stressed with all the paperwork there has been this week. It's supposed to be calming."

Ciel gave a curt nod and accepted a cup and a blueberry scone, and then simply said, "You are dismissed, Sebastian."

Sebastian left Ciel and busied himself with the rest of the chores and prepared dinner for the young master. At seven in the evening, he ascended the staircase and knocked on the door to the study. Like it had been earlier that day at teatime, there was no answer to the knock. So Sebastian entered. What he saw made an amused smile appear on his face.

Ciel was asleep with his head on his arms on his desktop. The right-hand drawer was carelessly left open, and in the young master's hand was the item Sebastian assumed was what Ciel had hidden hastily earlier.

Clutched tightly in Ciel's little hand was a small black teddy bear.

How cute.

* * *

**Yeah. I love making Ciel into a silly child. It gives me joy (and more importantly****,**** something to do at 2 in the morning when I'm not sleeping). Insomnia kills, it really does. :P**

**Reviews make me happy. All y****'****all who read this make my day. Thank you so much! If you've reviewed, thank you again! :D **

**Peace!**


End file.
